FIEBRE DE MUNDIAL
by Cindy880304
Summary: Los chicos se reúnen para ver el mundial de fútbol. Comunicado en el tercer capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, solo tomo sus personajes por diversión.

Los chicos de la serie se unen para ver el mundial .

 **FIEBRE DE MUNDIAL**

Llego el mundial y ellos terminaron por rendirse.

Seiya: No se ustedes chicos pero yo no me pierdo este mundial.

Taiki: Y ahora resulta que eres fiel seguidor de Brazil.

Seiya: Claro y como no si Brazil es tremendo equipo tienen a Neymar, además ellos y yo tenemos algo en común.

Yanten: Si claro, ahora dirás que juegas como Pele.

Seiya: No tontos yo soy alegre y festivo en ultimas no tengo porque darles explicaciones hay que ser tolerante con las diferencias. ¿Y a quien le van ustedes?

Yanten: A mí me gusta CR7, pero diré que me gozare los partidos hay unos muy interesantes.

Taiki: Concuerdo con el fan numero de cristiano, me disfrutare el mundial, aunque ya saben las chicas apoyarán a Japón.

seiya: La tiene complicada con Colombia quién sabe qué pasará.

Los días pasaron y durante la inauguración Darien estaba con Andrew y Lita esperando a Serena.

Lita: El show estuvo bueno, al menos no repitieron como los años anteriores o cometieron tanto error como en Brazil.

Andrew: pues si a la gente le gusta la Colombiana pero ya era hora de cambiar.

Darien: No lo sé cómo que falto algo, pero es concsecuente con la forma de ser de los Rusos todo muy simple.

Serena: A mí me gusto Robbie Williams, canto bien el tipo es un loquillo me encanta.

En el templo estaba Rey, Nicolás y Amy hablando todos apoyaban a su país, no como el resto, por otro lado Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se inclinaban por selecciones Europeas, a su concideracion los Alemanes, Españoles incluso los Portugueses parecían buena opscion.

En el juego de Portugal

Yanten: Eso es Cristiano muéstrales como se hace, en definitiva el es un mounstruo impresionante, 3 goles.

Taiki: No pues dale un hijo, si es bueno pero España tiene buenos jugadores.

Seiya: Bueno es un placer quitarles su dinero, paguen la apuesta ninguno acerto.

Taiki: No pues el pulpo Paúl, toma el dinero, oráculo dinos quién ganará el mundial.

Seiya: Brazill... La la lalala... Y ahora sí me voy.

En casa de Setsuna

Setsuna: Ahora resulta que vez el futuro.

Seiya: Ojala pero no, fue suerte.

Setsuna: Lo único bueno es que no ha jugado Brazil porque sino te dejo de ver todo el día.

Seiya: Tranquila amor porque no cenamos afuera y si quieres nos vamos a bailar un rato.

setsuna: Me encanta esa idea precioso, además como te perderé por un mes te puedo dar un regalito hoy, así celebramos.

Seiya: mm... Cosita bella eso sí me gusta.

En el apartamento de los príncipes.

Serena: Amor Japón la tiene difícil Colombia tiene buenos jugadores, estoy ansiosa por el día 19.

Darien: Quien lo diría te gusta el fútbol, bueno verás James Rodríguez es buen jugador pero no está bien físicamente, la verdad no me preocupo este torneo aveces es impredecible. Ojalá Falcao este bien yo sí quiero ver muchos goles.

Serena: Bueno no es lo único que me interesa *serena lo mira pícaramente.

Y hasta aquí mi historia regaños, felicitaciones, recomendaciones son bien recibidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**SIGUE LA FIESTA**

Los días de mundial seguían rqpidamente, Alemania y México mostraron tremendo juego y Seiya estaba algo triste por Brazil.

Yanten: Hermanito y que pasó con tu Brazil la la lala... Brazil .

Seiya: Y tú qué dices, tú Alemania no pudo con Mexico.

Yanten: Hay que aceptar que México no se escondió el partido fue un duelo que arqueros y lo gano Ochoa, además fue un partidazo con opsiones para ambos.

Taiki: No nos podemos quejar, los partidos son exelentes, hablando de Brazil que pasó con tu Neymar tuvo uno que mandó a la gradería y luego pensó que jugaba solo, tiene buenos compañeros pero no... quiere hacerlo todo el.

Yanten: Vieron por encima del hombro a Suiza y les daño el caminado, ese equipo es mata grandes porque un empate para Brazil es casi una derrota, no se les olvide cuando le ganó a España en Sudáfrica 2010.

Seiya: No pues que hacemos con los comentaristas de fútbol porque no se van a trabajar en ESPN o algo así.

Taiki: Pues ni mala idea es, ahora lo que sucede con Argentina es igual a lo de Brazil ambos se escudan en Messi y Neymar, dejan el juego apelando a que ese par marquen o hagan algo.

Seiya: Pues si Brazil y Argentina deben pensar más en equipo menos en sálvanos Neymar y Messi, es lo que les hace falta si quieren llegar a algo.

En el Crown

Lita: Amor, el lugar esta cada día más lleno, fue buena idea poner las banderas de los países.

Andrew: Claro que si, esto era lo que necesitabamos la gente habla, disfruta e incluso discuten.

Lita: Me sorprende que tantas chicas estén viendo los juegos y opinando.

Andrew: Al inicio también aunque yo sé que no sólo lo hacen porque ya hablan más de futbol que yo sino porque les gustan los jugadores.

Lita: No lo niego, sobre todo los Europeos llaman mucho la atención, ya hay club de Fans oficial de CR7 en el Crown, los chicos se van por Messi o Neymar.

Andrew: Algunos quisiéramos ser Cristiano, al menos cobrar de manera decente los tiros libres, pero el tipo hasta lindo es, tiene muchos detractores pero que jugador eso no lo discuto.

En casa de los principes

Serena: Ya tengo todo listo para el partido con colombia, además adornamos el apartamento con banderías de todos los equipos.

Darien: Y no es para menos mañana todos van a estar aquí viendo el juego es una suerte que tengamos el tiempo, eso sí no ocurre una emergencia en el Hospital.

Mina: ojalá que no, sería una pena.

Rey: O que ataque algún enemigo.

Amy: Eso sí que no, queremos darle todo el apoyo y esperar lo mejor.

Darien: Lo único que da esperanza es que el 10 James no está bien, pero aún tienen a Falcao.

Mina: Yo no se chicas pero a mí me encanta Quintero ese chiquitín me fascina.

Serena: Sera por qué tu novio es un chiquitin tambien.

Amy: A mí me gusta Cuadrado, baila muy bien.

Mina: Ni que decir de james es divino.

Darien: Que no te escuche Yanten, además yo juego igual que James Rodriguez.

Amy: Entonces . porque no jugó futbol profesional en lugar de ser doctor?

Darien: Porque me soy Doctor y además el príncipe protector de la tierra.


	3. Chapter 3

**COMUNICADO**

Si ha alguien e ofendido con mi historia mi más sincera disculpa.

Si el concenso es general entre los que la leyeron estoy dispuesta a eliminarla.

A los que la han leído igual les quiero agradecer.

Si encuentran el contenido ofensivo o que no es apto les agradecería su opinión.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no son míos yo solo los tomo por diversión.

Los comentarios hechos en el fic no deben ser tomados en serio, esto es una historia.

 **COLOMBIA-JAPÓN**

Los chicos optaron por ir al Crown al fin de cuentas el espacio era más grande.

Haruka: El partido estuvo genial, aunque el inicio fue determinante.

Seiya: A decir verdad no me lo esperaba después de todo salió bien, esos primeros momentos fueron importantes la expulsión de Sánchez los dejó más afectados de lo que calcularon.

Mina: Y luego los cambios que hicieron, nos dieron la ventaja.

Darien: Virtud de los japoneses y errores de ellos, sacar A Cuadrado, Quintero y poner a un jugador que físicamente esta mal, James es bueno pero se notó que el técnico se sintió presionado a ponerlo.

Serena: yo estoy más que feliz, pero si ellos tenían buenos jugadores, pero finalmente no supieron administrar su juego, la expulsión les provocó un bajón anímico.

Setsuna: Bueno la tensión se fue al menos hasta que juegue con Senegal.

yanten: Si perdió Alemania ante una excelente México los demás pueden hacerlo también.

Taiki: Lo bueno para nosotros es que no tendremos que lidiar con la tristeza por el partido, ahora solo me preocupa el movimiento telúrico , eso no es tan pasajero como un partido.

En el crown todos estaban felices, nadie quería irse.

Yanten: Mañana juega Portugal, a la misma hora y no pienso perdérmelo, lo siento Mina el centro comercial tendrá que esperar.

Seiya: luego le dices y mañana tampoco porque quieres ver a Messi.

Yanten: La llevas tú al fin de cuentas estás ansioso por Brazil

Seiya: Bueno niñas toco salida con el mejor asesor de modas que puedan encontrar en Tokio.

Los chicos siguieron celebrando después de todo esto es cada 4 años.


	5. Chapter 5

Los comentarios realizados en está historia no deben ser tomados enserio.

Sailor Moon no es mío yo solo tomo a sus personajes por diversión .

 **DÍA 6**

Una vez terminado el juego los chicos se habian dejado llevar de la euforia por la victoria salieron del crown y terminaron todos juntos en un Bar celebrando, fueron del Sake, a la cerveza , el Ron y en fin de no ser por Haruka y Darien que se mantuvieron sobrios no habrían terminado en el apartamento de los príncipes. Ambos fueron el conductor y cuida borrachos designado.

Cuando al fin despertaron comenzaron a notar que el guayabo (resaca) era brutal. Pero entre todos vieron los juegos del día.

Seiya: Bueno chicos el grup están casi listos Uruguay, Rusia, Portugal y España están técnicamente en la siguiente fase.

Serena: y mañana es el turno de el grup para normalizar la situación ver quién pasa y quién queda eliminado.

Yanten: CR7 4 goles fue realmente impresionante aunque faltaron más goles en todos los juegos. *por favor que nadie grite me mata el dolor de cabeza.

Taiki: Si es cierto, pero ya sabes algunos quieren dosificar energías y 3 puntos son tres puntos.

Haruka: Aparecieron los que tenían que aparecer, mañana Francia-Perú, Dinamarca- Australia y Argentina Croacia.

Todos estaban más que contentos y no sólo por la victoria de Japón sino porque el mundial los había unido de forma particular incluso Darien se llevaba bien con Seiya y las miradas asesinas de Haruka asia el habían desaparecido.

Amy: Yo quiero ver el de Argentina, podria ponerse interesante este grupo.

Michiru: También el de Francia quiero ver si gana su segundo partido o si Perú da la sorpresa, los juegos están algo impredecibles.

Lita: Es cierto, la gente dice que al mundial le hace falta nivel y que los partidos son regulares , pero para mí han sido entretenidos e interesantes.

Michiru: Hay que recordar que estos jugadores vienen de una temporada larga sobre todo los que están en equipos Europeos, ya el cansancio se les nota.

Setsuna: Quisa no todos estaban listos para ver tantas sorpresas.

Finalmente entre pronósticos y apuestas los chicos siguieron viendo las mejores jugadas del mundial

Muchas gracias a quien lee esta historia.


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon no me pertenece es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Los Comentarios realizados en esta historia no deben ser tomados en serio.

 **EL GRUPO D**

El grupo quedo impactado tras el compromiso de Argentina-Croacia.

Seiya: Argentina la tiene difícil pero todo puede suceder.

Darien: Pues debe ganar ante Nigeria y esperar por otros resultados.

Serena: si gana ante Nigeria sumaria tres y debe esperar que Islandia empate en el mejor de los casos.

Yanten: Lo difícil es que se sobrepongan a esa derrota tan contundente, Messi se vio afectado incluso antes de iniciar el juego.

Taiki: Tenía cara de tragedia desde el inicio.

Amy: No cabe duda que la cabeza juega un papel importante, el equipo se nota incomodo, juegan pero no saben exactamente que hacer, les falta ser equipo, unirse más.

Haruka: Croacia hizo un buen trabajo hay que valorar su trabajo tiene 6 puntos.

Michiru: Los equipos latinos no están obteniendo buenos resultados excepto Uruguay, Perú quedó eliminado, Argentina tambalea, Colombia perdió, Brazil bueno tienen que ganar.

Setsuna: Bueno si falla Alemania que son los campeones cualquier cosa puede suceder con el resto.

En ese momento Seiya pone música Brazilera y empieza a bailar con Setsuna, los demás solo pueden reír y disfrutar, en definitiva Seiya es Brazilero de corazon.

Serena: No lo sé pero Navas es buen portero, me gusta desde el mundial del 2014.

Lita: No cabe duda porque es el portero del Real Madrid.

Rey: Seiya que dices cómo queda el juego.

Seiya: No me atrevo, la verdad es que con estos juegos no se sabe, esta vez paso.


	7. Chapter 7

Los comentarios hechos en esta historia no deben ser tomados enserio.

Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, a la que debo agradecer por hacer mi niñez en los 90 mucho mejor.

Agradezco a los que leen la historia.

 **GRUPO D, E, F, G Y H**

Para todos no cabía duda que el fútbol era algo apasionante, proporcionaba alegrias y tristezas que era como la vida misma impredecible, daba revanchas, quitaba y ponía oportunidades, generaba odios y amores, discusiones pero que sin todo esto no sería el gran deporte que es.

Haruka: Quien lo creeria Argentina todavía tiene oportiunidad.

MIchiru: Al igual que Brazil y Alemania ambos venían de un panorama bastante difícil en el juego y mira ya tienen nueva vida.

Seiya: México y Croacia están haciendo un gran mundial además

tenemos dos goleadores Romelu y CR7.

Yanten: Y tu Brazil tomo nuevo aire.

Seiya: Claro que si el jugador del Barcelona está salvando a mis favoritos.

Serena: Es una pena con Costa Rica, Navas es tremendo portero.

Darien: pero desafortunadamente su equipo no pudo corresponder ese nivel.

Setsuna: Que gol el de Tony además que significó tanto para los Alemanes.

Lita: Ya sabes el partido no se acaba hasta que se acaba.

Taiki: Aunque debo decir que se pone demaciado tiempo extra y eso no está bien es el lunar que le veo al campeonato.

Mina: Tienes razón pero eso no es culpa de los jugadores al menos no siempre es potestad del juez.

Entre discusiones estaban esperando por el juego de Japon-Senegal y Polonia-Colombia viendo la goleada de Inglaterra.


	8. Chapter 8

Los comentarios de esta historia no deben ser tomados enserio.

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

 **EN FAMILIA**

En una tienda por departamento se encontraban Seiya, Serena y Mina realizando compras de última hora, el padre de serena Kenji se habían unido a la celebración más bien toda la familia Tsukino, el padre de Sere decidió que escribiria una nota sobre cómo se vivia el mundial y que mejor oportunidad que ver el juego con los amigos de su hija.

En casa Lita e Ikuko preparaban un gran banquete para el juego de Nigeria-Argentina todos estaban muy emocionados para el partido, se realizaron algunos pedidos como una camiseta de Japón nueva para el Señor Kenji, una de Argentina para Ikuko, todos estaban ansiosos en conocer si Messi seguía en competencia, de la suerte de Croacia y otros detalles.

Seiya: Niñas, en casa está casi todo listo, Lita nos tiene un asado delicioso entre otras delicias.

Mina: Las cornetas para el próximo Jueves están preparadas.

Serena: El grupo de Japón se puso interesante después del empate ante Senegal. Ahora Colombia debe ganar para seguir en competencia.

Seiya: yo quiero ver cómo se define el grupo F Alemania debe ganar y México está casi lista para la segunda ronda.

Entre charla y Charla se pasaron el resto del día comentando y apreciando el colorido del mundial que había inundado las tiendas y uno que otro hogar.

En casa de los Tsukino Kenji se preparaba para ver el juego que determinaría si Argentina pasaba a segunda ronda.


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon no es mío pertenerce a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Las opiniones expresadas en el fic no deben ser tomadas en serio.

 **OCTAVOS DE FINAL**

La fase de grupos ya había pasado, dejando consigo una que otra sorpresa.

De la eliminación de Alemania en primera ronda, el paso de Argentina de manera sufrida, del paso de Mexico con una gran dosis de drama, el difícil paso de Colombia ante Senegal que quedó afuera por la cantidad de tarjetas amarillas.

Al parecer Ikuko tenía razón Argentina pasaría, las cuentas de Michiru no habían funcionado porque Alemania sólo ganó uno de sus juegos, el gran rendimiento de Croacia, el VAR fue salvación y verdugo de varios equipos.

Entre comentario y comentario harían una que otra apuesta sobre quién va a pasar a cuartos de final .

Seiya: Bueno chicos comienzan las apuestas quién entra.

La mayoría dijeron que si otros ya habían perdido bastante por lo que declinaron rápidamente, Seiya se decidió por Argentina, Uruguay, España, Croacia, Brasil, Japón, Suecia, Colombia en realidad él era un latinoamericano de corazón.

Michiru: bueno mis ganadores son , Francia, Portugal, España, Croacia, México, Bélgica, Suecia e Ingalterra.

Haruka: y yo apoyo a Michiru.

Seiya: Tu apoyas la posibilidad de recibir amor esta noche.

Haruka: Es mi decisión, además quien dice que tiene que ser de noche.

La decisión de Amy era igual a la de Michiru ya que veía a estas selecciones con muchas más posibilidades, finalmente Taiki la termino apoyando.

Serena: Francia, Portugal, Rusia, Dinamarca, Brasil, Japón, Suiza y Colombia.

Darien: Argentina, Portugal, España, Croacia, Brasil, Bélgica, Suecia e Ingalterra.

Kenji: yo creo que la señorita Michiru tiene razón.

Ikuko: Argentina, Portugal, España, Croacia, Mexico, Japón, Suiza, y Colombia.

Los demás decidieron irse Con las llaves ya existentes, Setsuna apoyaba a Michiru, Mina apoyaba a Ikuko, Yanten dijo que el mundial sería para algún Europeo .

Desde ya se especulaban algunas finales pero con un mundial tan impredecible lo más seguro es que quedara alguna selección que ninguno pensó.


	10. Chapter 10

**Muchas gracias a quien lee.**

 **los comentarios que se hacen en el fic no deben ser tomados enserio.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **CUARTOS DE FINAL Y SEMIFINAL**

Atras quedaron las polémicas por el arbitraje de Colombia-Inglaterra, la más que digna presentación de los Japoneses que perdieron con honor ante una formidable Belgica, llegó la triste eliminación de la combativa Uruguay y el otro sudamericano Brasil con lo cual el continente Americano se quedaba sin representantes.

Los cuartos nos dejaron las excelentes presentaciones de Rusia-Croacia en el que el actual finalista venció a los Rusos en un gran juego, ambos lo dieron todo pero uno solo podía llegar.

Haruka: Seiya tu equipo quedó eliminado ¿ a quien apoyas en la final?

Seiya: Mi equipo quedó fuera así que diría que Fancia, Croacia es un gran equipo tiene un espíritu combativo, amor propio y por su país pero desafortunadamente están cansados, aunque no hay que darlos por muertos.

Michiru: Me gustaba Bélgica pero el fútbol es así, pero sí con lo que mostró Croacia, Francia lo tiene dificil.

Serena: Tendrá que definir pronto porque los Croatas no se rinden, Francia tiene buenos jugadores pero mi favorito es Croacia.

Darien: Si Francia no aprovecha que ellos están cansados, Croacia puede tener una gran chance.

Setsuna: Bueno yo digo que Francia, el mío era Bélgica pero ya no está.

Mina: Croacia ellos nunca se rinden.

Yanten y Taiki pensaban que Francia tiene el camino abierto, Croacia venía de jugar tiempo extra contra Rusia e Inglaterra es decir el cansancio era brutal, aunque no desauciaban a los guerreros Croatas.

Lita: Croacia, ellos son impresionantes.

Andrew: y yo concuerdo Francia es bueno pero en ocaciones se necesita algo más que buen juego, Modric es un gran jugador.

Entre posibles pronósticos todos se quedaron hablando, algo nostalgicos la copa del mundo había pasado tan rápido que ni lo notaron.

 **El Domingo la gran final una nueva copa para el campeón de Francia 98 o uno inédito como Croacia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muchas gracias a quien lee.**

 **los comentarios que se hacen en el fic no deben ser tomados enserio.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **TERCER/CUARTO LUGAR Y LA GRAN FINAL**

Rápidamente pasó un mes y las instancias finales se dieron Inglaterra fue vencido por Bélgica la cual jugo y gusto.

La gran final inédita dejo como vencedor a Francia en un resultado abultado ante una combativa Croacia que mereció más, aunque no fueron campeones se ganaron el respeto de muchos aficionados del Fútbol al rededor del mundo.

Serena: Es triste lo de Croacia lo dieron todo pero no lo lograron.

Darien: Es cierto pero así es el Futbol.

Seiya: A mí me gusto lo que mostró Francia aunque el resultado si fue abultado quizá demaciado.

Taiki: Me encanto Croacia pero el cansancio y todas la situaciones adversas le jugaron en contra un autogol tan rápido y luego el penal, cuando empato me puse feliz, pero que los croatas no se sientan mal se van con la frente en alto.

Yanten: Dicen que nadie recuerda a los segundos pero creo que con Croacia será distinto, ellos se robaron el Show .

Setsuna: Totalmente son ejemplo para muchos equipos, se debe tomar su ejemplo.

Michiru: Francia supo capitalizar los errores del rival y jugar con su cansancio físico, pero si es una pena Croacia fue un rival más que digno, no se les regalo nada y llegaron a la final de manera justa.

 **Y hasta aquí mi historia, a pesar del resultado el mundial estuvo genial, resultados inesperados, el uso del VAR y una final inédita.**


End file.
